


Livin' On A Prayer

by DasAnni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But when I wrote this a few years ago I was thinking about it the Friendship-way, But you can also see it the Destiel-way, Even if I've loved Destiel back then too!, I like Destiel!, I really have to learn how to tag a story properly, It's more the Friendship, Maybe it isn't really Destiel, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasAnni/pseuds/DasAnni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel in heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' On A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so please don't be too harsh.

It was a bright room, even if there wasn't any source of light. Neither windows nor any kind of lamps. Not even a door! Just four white walls, a white floor and a white ceiling. And in the middle of the room: Castiel. Staring at all the white around him, he stood there for… he didn't know. Minutes, hours, days? Sometimes he walked through the big room, along the walls, clockwise. But at the moment, he just stood there, staring. He didn't even notice the blood dripping from his eye. He didn't care anymore. When the blood crossed his cheek and fell on the floor, it disappeared. Always.

Voices in his head. No, just one voice. Talking to him. Orders. Naomi.

So loud, so clear. First he thought that she was in the room too, but after a while he realized that her voice was like an echo, stuck in his head.

Pictures flashing through his mind, over and over again. At the beginning there were so many good things. Dean in the Impala, looking at him. Smiling. Laughing. Just Dean. But he disappeared, whenever Naomi's voice crossed his thoughts. She destroyed everything. Took away the memories, more and more.

Castiel tried to think about Dean, to remember the sound of his voice when he called him 'Cas' for the first time. But it was gone. What he looked like when he was asleep. Gone. Dean left him alone.

_„Cas?"_

A voice in his head, again. Naomi? No, she'd never call him Cas.

_„Hey, Cas… Don't know you can hear me or not… Haven't seen you in a while… Uhm… Yeah, since then many things happened… We've met our grandfather… Henry Winchester… He left dad when he was a child. And he died. He saved Sam, saved me… that's why he never returned. And Dad didn't even knew it."_

Dean's voice. Dean Winchester, the man he saved so many times. The man that looked for him in purgatory. His friend.

_„Oh, we have a headquarter now. Our personal batcave! …forget it. It's from the Men of Letters… Maybe you've heard about them. We didn't."_

„Dean." The first time that Castiel said something since the heavenly-torture. There was no reason to talk before, 'cause he was alone. But now he had the need to say something. To say Dean's name.

_„Listen… That's not why I call you. Damn, Cas, I'm worried about you! And I need you. Where are you? Please, come to me… Talk to me… I'll be there for you. You know that, right? You're my friend."_

And then it stopped. But it was enough to restore every memory. Naomi's voice was gone and instead all the great moments with Dean were back. Castiel lifted his hand and wiped away something wet from his cheek. No blood, just tears. Clear, beautiful tears of joy.

A door appeared in front of him and Naomi entered the room: „Castiel… Ready for the next session?" Clenching his hand, he looked at the woman: „Of course." She'll never win, not as long as there is someone on earth, praying to him and call him his friend.


End file.
